Starlit Sonata: A Collection of Romantic OneShots
by OutlawEX
Summary: 1. Remember Me- See what happens when Lymle makes Faize a special gift. 2. Caught In the Act- A make-up disaster! 3. Of My Fondest Memories- Myuria's favorite memory.
1. Remember Me

Okay, this is just a short story that I thought of, laying in bed to go to sleep. I can't sleep, now that I'm thinking of it, so I'm going to go ahead, and write it. It's supposed to be cute, I hope everyone enjoys. :]

-EXOutlaw

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remember Me

"Faize, take off that stupid cape," Lymle urged, her voice sharp with dissatisfaction.

" You still think it looks bad?" The green haired boy asked the small girl, his eyes fixed on his cape.

"Yeah," Lymle replied, with a grimace. "I really hate it, 'kay?" she added, sourly.

The Eldarian exhaled a deep sigh, at his young room mate's reply. "What's wrong with it?" he inquired, after a short pause.

"It's ugly," she explained, simply.

"What about it?"

"Everything!"

The boy shook his head, defeated. "You know, pestering about it only make me more inclined on wearing it, yes?" he asked her, with a smirk.

The child grunted, then made her way out the room.

The truth was, she didn't believe the cape looked bad on him. Her motives for complaining about it were much deeper than how he looked in it.

The real reason was that she was jealous. She was aware that every time Faize set eyes on the cape that it made him think of the girl that had given it to him. Just the thought of it disgruntled her.

She paced around the recreation room, plotting a way to get rid of the wretched accessory.

Edge Maverick and Reimi Saionji sat across the room, watching the Lemurisian march back and fourth.

"Do you think something is wrong?" the first officer questioned, with a worried expression.

"What makes you think that?" the captain asked, with an eye brow raised.

"She's been at that, for a while," she explained, looking back toward the small girl.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to check up on her."

As the childhood friends began their route across the room, Lymle was suddenly struck with an idea. _Maybe, I could give him something that would make him think of me, when he looks at it, _the girl thought, to herself. She had zoned out, as she pondered something that she could get the boy.

"Earth to Lym? Lymle?" Edge's voice interrupted her train of thought. She looked up, with a bewildered expression.

"Edgie?" she asked, in a confused manner.

"Are you okay, Lym?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking, 'kay?" she explained herself.

The man turned toward the older girl. "See? She's okay."

"What were you thinking about?" Reimi asked, ignoring Edge's statement.

The little girl turned her head, her cheeks flushed a bright red. "Well..." she trailed off, thinking of a way to explain her thoughts. "If you liked somebody, what kinda' gift would you get them, to make them think of you?" the girl finally asked, meekly.

Reimi fell silent in thought for a moment. Even Edge was seemed to be deep in thought, over the girl's question.

"I would make them something. You know, to make it more personal." the woman answered, with a smile.

"Yeah, and hide some sort of message, that they won't find until later," the captain added, with a nod.

"'Kay," answered Lymle, cheerfully. She made a dash for the stairs, without another word.

The dark haired girl turned her gaze toward the man next to her. "Do you think this 'somebody' is Faize?" she snickered.

"There's not a doubt in my mind," Edge grinned.

**********

After Faize had left their room, Lymle locked the door. She waddled over to her bed, then grabbed her wand, which she kept beside it. She tore off a piece of her favorite ribbon, that she kept tied around the wand, at all times. She dabbed her magical brush into a small container of symbol paint, then began writing something on the strip of fabric. Lastly, she rolled up the fabric until it was a long strip, then began making a sequence of intricate knots down it.

She stared at her handy-work, with a smug look of success upon her face.

After waiting for about an hour, the door slid open, and Faize entered the room. The girl jumped up from her bed, then walked toward him, her hands behind her back to conceal the gift.

"Faize, I made you a present," the small girl said shyly, as she held out her creation.

The look on the boy's face was one of shock. He had never seen Lymle behave this way. He reached for the gift, reluctantly, not knowing what to expect next.

"Do you want me to put it on you?" she asked, nervously.

The Eldarian nodded, lost for words. He wasn't even sure what "it" was, yet.

The girl reached toward his wrist, then tied the fabric around it. She looked up toward his face. "Don't ever take it off, 'kay?" she commanded.

Again, he nodded, still unaware of the right words to say. "Thank you, Lymle," he finally squeezed out, bowing his head, slightly.

"You're welcome, kay?" she replied, happily. Then as unexpectedly as usual, she walked out of the room, without saying anything else.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day, while training in the storage room, Lymle's gift came loose from Faize's wrist. While trying to put it back on, a knot came undone... then another, and another. The knots apparently could not stay tied without support from the one next it. (Quite an artistic design.) Alas, there were was nothing holding the cloth closed.

Curiously, he opened it. Inside, he found four Lemurisian symbols. He stared at them a moment, trying to recall some of the brief lessons Lymle had given him, on her planets written language.

The Eldarian gasped. He had deciphered the symbols.

"I love you, Faize," he whispered under his breath, by this time his normally pale face was rich with several shades of pink.

*********

After walking around the ship for several minutes, he finally managed to track down Lymle, sleeping alone on the bench facing the window, in the recreation room. He sat down on the bench next to her, then gave her a gentle nudge.

"What is it, Faize? " she demanded, grumpily, as she sat up. "I was taking nappy time."

"I was just wondering if you would put this back on for me," he explained, holding out the fabric, so that the message was facing her.

The girl gasped. She wasn't expecting him to find it so quickly. She nodded, weakly, taking the parchment from his hand. She began remaking the pattern, but was quickly interrupted.

The boy had pressed his lips against her own, his hand pressed gently against her cheek. The part of her that pretended to hate Faize wanted pull away, yet the dominant part of her refused. She closed her eyes, and accepted the kiss with her own. After a minute or two, the violet eyed boy pulled back.

"You know, Lymle... as much as would like to deny it, the feeling is mutual," he spoke, in almost a whispered.

The girl nodded, with a wry smile. She would have answered, but even she knew some things were better left unsaid. She leaned her head against the boy's shoulder, and fell back into slumber.

On the other side of the room, Reimi Saionji and Edge Maverick peered over the top of a bench, that they had been hiding behind.

"Looks like everything worked out, huh?" The captain whispered, with an accomplished smile.

"Yep," the woman agreed.

"What cha' two doin,' back there?" meowed a very familiar voice, in nothing close to a whisper.

"Meracle!" the friends scolded, in unison.

"What's going on back there?" Lymle asked, turning around along with Faize. "What don't people understand about 'Nappy Time?'" she complained.

Edge meowed, trying to play the crime off, as a cat.

"Nice try, Edge, but we can clearly see Meracle, standing right there" Faize remarked, completely aware of the situation. Though normally he might have grown a little upset, he just turned his attention back to what was in front of him. Nappy time.

~Fin

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And, that's a rap. Now I can go to bed, it's seven in the morning. ; ;

I hope everyone enjoyed. Tell me if you liked it, or hated it. Also, tell me if there is anything I can do anything better, I know I have lots of room for improvement, I'm not ashamed to admit it, so don't be shy! :]

Anyway's, good night, everyone. XD


	2. Caught In the Act

Okay, okay, okay. I apologize to anyone who has fanned my writings, as I haven't written anything, in a while. I promise, I have good reason! So first off, my computer got an awful virus, because I forgot to shut a browser after finishing up on Deviant Art, which actually DELETED my anti-virus! I know what you're thinking… "A virus that actually managed to delete an anti-virus?! That's sick, dude." And, I have to totally agree with you. I'm just now getting around to getting that worked out, so yeah. Two, it's my senior year in high school and I can't afford to slack off, now. And lastly, I managed to be one of the people unlucky enough to get H1N1 (swine flu). So here I am now, sick at my mom's house with absolutely nothing to do. I decided: "Why not post a new short?" Which is exactly what I intend on doing. Hope you enjoy~

-EXOutlaw

Disclaimer: I do not own the title Star Ocean: The Last Hope nor any of it's characters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Starlit Sonata_

Caught In the Act

EXOutlaw

The pink haired Morphus woman stood with chin perched between her thumb and index finger, examining her canvases. She tilted her head a few times, then finally with her signature sly grin, gave her nod of approval.

"Not too bad, if I do say so, myself," she cooed at the two young girls, standing before her, as she held a mirror to their faces.

"I look different, 'kay?" The younger of the two girls commented, her voice filled with confusion.

The older woman gave her a playful thump on the head. "That's the whole idea, silly," she explained.

"Well, I like it," squealed the blue haired girl, her cat-like ears pointing straight up.

Captain Edge Maverick was making his way through the recreation room, when the trio caught his attention. He made his way over, to see what was going on.

"So, what do you think, boy?" Myuria questioned, her gaze shifting his direction.

"What are you talking ab…" he trailed off. He squinted at the two girls, for a moment, and then made a strange face of awe. "Are they where make-up?" He stuttered, in disbelief.

"My, how you catch on quick," she retorted, with much unnecessary sarcasm.

The younger two girls stared with eager expression upon their faces, waiting to hear the verdict of their superior.

"So?" The older woman prodded for an answer.

The captain paused a moment, now taking in how they looked with make-up, rather than the shock that they were wearing make-up, in the first place. He looked back toward her, with his expression more at ease.

"They look beautiful," he replied, with a reassuring smirk.

Meracle meowed with great pleasure at the man's remark, her cheeks a flaming red color. While on the other hand, Lymle looked glum, seeming almost disappointed with his answer.

"What about me looks beautiful?" she asked, innocently.

Color faded from Edge's face, not expecting such a question. Whenever he told Reimi she looked beautiful, he was never suddenly ambushed with questions as to why he thought she looked that way.

"You see? Simple analysis does not please all women," the older woman explained, with a chuckle.

"Do you think Faize, would think I look beautiful?" Lymle asked.

The room fell silent, all eyes turning to Edge, who again, was left speechless.

"I'm sure he would," he replied, with evident uncertainty.

The small girl groaned, then began her way toward the stairs.

"I don't want Faize to think I look beautiful, 'kay?" she spat out sourly, as she made her way up the stairs.

The blonde man frowned; conscious the he had upset his youngest crew member.

"Don't look so down, boy. There was no correct answer to that question."

The captain looked toward her, lost.

"Some women ask questions that have no correct answers. Remember that," she continued, and then walked toward the meeting room, without another word.

Edge looked back toward where Meracle has been standing, but she was no longer there. He shrugged his shoulders, and made his way toward the crew quarters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young Lemurisian stood before the bed of her sleeping roommate. The room was dim, illuminated only by the glow of passing stars.

The green haired boy moaned pained sounds of agony, in his slumber.

The girl stood, her hand held around his, as if to comfort him. She watched for a moment, and then finally let out a deep, long winded sigh.

"You dummy," she muttered, in less than a whisper.

She kneeled down, and had begun to touch her mouth again his, when the door suddenly slid open.

Lymle jumped back quickly, with a gasp of terror.

Standing at the door, wearing his sleeveless Trivium t-shirt and cut-off cargos, was Edge Maverick.

"What are you doing, Lym?" he asked her, questioningly.

"Nothing," she answered, sharply, sticking her tongue out.

"Are you sure?" the man asked again, with an eye brow raised.

Suddenly the girl broke into tears. "You don't know anything, Edgie! I'm leaving this ship, and I'm going to go back to live in grandpa's house!" She shouted, as she stammered out of the room, streams of mascara running down her face.

The Eldarian sat up from his bed, in a sleepy daze. He turned on a light, then turned toward the man in the door way.

"What's going on?" He inquired, groggily.

"Well, I came in to check on Lym, because I had upset her earlier. When I came she jumped away from your bed, as if she were doing something she wasn't supposed to be. When I asked, she just kind of ran off, angrily," Edge explained, calmly.

"Well, nothing seems to be out of place," Faize replied, examining his surrounding for any mischievous traps that could have been set for him.

"Right, she must have just been worried about you, and come to check up on you," the blonde reevaluated.

"She's a caring girl, that would not surprise me," the tired boy agreed.

Then, something caught Edge's eye. A red smear just above his friend's lip. Suddenly, everything made sense, and he burst out laughing.

"May I ask what is so funny?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm going to go apologize to Lymle. You get some rest," Edge chuckled as he exited the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, that's a rap. I hope everyone enjoyed. This was an idea that hit me like a month ago, and now I finally have it immortalized, in writing. :]

Oh, I've decided to make a collection of short stories from Star Ocean, called _The Starlit Sonata_, which is what I'm going to re-title _Remember Me_, with Remember Me being the first chapter and this being the second. Thought I would let everyone know to avoid confusion. ^^; Well anyway, leave me some feed back, because I sure do love it when people write me nice things, and I'll get back to adding on to this and _Behind Closed Hearts_, once I'm well again. :) Good bye, until next time, all.


	3. Of My Fondest Memories

Hey there, everyone! Okay, so before the story, I have a few things I would like to talk about. For our first topic of business, I've decided to add a couple to my romantic arts collection, that I have never seen before. This story is going to be a Myuria X Lucien! I got this idea from a PA that takes place on EN-II, when Myruria goes on to talk about one of her most fond memories with Lucien. The scene was a little vague, thought very sweet, in my opinion, so I decided to write it out in more detail. :] For our second topic of business, I actually have a question for you all. I'm about to write about a second adventure for the SO:TLH cast, and was wondering if anyone thinks it's a good idea for the story to be narrated by an original character? Send me a PM or review, por favor. ^^;

Anywho. On to the good stuff~

* * *

A Starlit Sonata

Of My Fondest Memories

EXOutlaw

"Myuria, don't you think you're being a tad irrational?" The purple haired man asked, his voice full of hurt.

"I'm being irrational?!" The pink haired woman shouted, with an angry arm swinging gesture. "If I'm so irrational, why don't you just get the hell out of here?!"

"But, Myuria..." The man trailed off, sorrowfully. "I was only trying to..."

"Only trying to do what's best for me?" She cut him off, sharply. "I'm an adult, I don't need you mothering me!"

"You don't understand..."

"You know what, just get out!" She cut him off , yet again. She began stammering toward him.

"Myuria, no, please, let me make this right," the man pleaded, though he knew it was useless. Once she had made up her mind, it was almost impossible to impede with her decision. She pushed him out the door, forcefully, as she cursed a screamed incoherently. She slammed the door, right in his face. He pounded on the door.

"Please, let me back in," he begged.

"Get out of here, before I call security!" She warned. So he did. The woman pressed back against the door, and slid down to the floor. She pressed her face into her hands, and began to sob relentlessly. Suddenly, she heard a banging noise, coming from her living room. She wiped her eyes, and walked over to investigate.

_Clank! Clank!_ The noise was coming from her balcony. She opened the door to find Lucien several stories down, throwing pebbles at her window.

"Myuria!" He shouted.

"What are you doing?" She demanded. "I told you to go!"

"I'm not leaving until you give me another chance!"

"You're going to be waiting there for a long time!" She slammed the door. How embarrassing. Everyone in the streets could hear their arguing. Hurt, embarrassed, and tired, Myuria jumped into bed.

She closed her eyes and drifted into slumber.

When she awoke, she walked toward the window near her balcony, and peered out. Lucien was asleep right where she had left him. She shook her head, and walked back to bed.

It had been 3 days, but still, he sat there waiting. After a while, the woman began to hear yelling from outside.

"Myuria, come back to me. I love you, and I swear if you give me another a chance, I'll never hurt you again!" He shouted, trying to grab his beloved's attention. He shouted for hours and hours. People passing by laughed, at first, but after time passed, a crowd gathered around him. It was as if everyone wanted to see the outcome. Finally, the woman stepped outside.

"Myuria, I beg you one last time, please come back. I want to be by your side forever." He gave his final plea, on his knees. The woman went back inside, the door following behind her. The man fell blank. Everyone crowded around to console him. Then, the woman ran out the front doors of the complex, and embraced the man.

"I could never leave you, Lucien." She wept. Somebody in the crowd began to clap, then another, and so on and so on, until it was a full-scale applause.

* * *

_ It's kind of funny, looking back at it. Soon afterwords we were married. I have to say that was one of my fondest memories._

_~Fin_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Well, I hope you enjoyed, and what not. I definitely would not call this one my best writing, it was really more of just a drabble, but I thought it was a nice story, and decided to share it with everyone. :) Well, send me a review and let me know if you liked it or not. :]


End file.
